Abnormal
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: Kakashi itu tidak normal -menurut Sakura- karena pria itu menyukai sesama jenis (baca: gay). Tapi Sakura lebih tidak normal lagi karena menyukai pria macam Kakashi. / "A-aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" / "Maaf, aku menyukai pamanmu." / Prolog, KakaSaku, OOC, AU, gaje, abal, RnR? :)


_"__Hatake-san!"_

_"__Ya?"_

_"__A-aku... aku menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_"__Maaf. Aku... menyukai pamanmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Abnormal_**

**_© Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

**_Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura_**

**_Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor (maybe)_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typos, lil bit yaoi, dan lain sebagainya :D_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Prolog_**

_Dia pasti sudah gila. Dan aku pasti lebih gila lagi karena menyukai pria seperti dia._

Kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepalaku, terus terngiang ditelingaku. Haah, aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila!

_Coba bayangkan, aku menyukai seorang pria!_

Oke, menyukai seorang pria itu memang hal yang sangat wajar bagi seorang gadis remaja sepertiku.

_Dan aku ditolak!_

Oke, itu juga hal yang wajar, mungkin—meski sebenarnya aku sakit hati, tentu saja (hey, siapa yang tidak sakit hati saat pernyataan cintamu ditolak, huh?). Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah pria itu menyukai pamanku!

Yang tentu saja pamanku adalah seorang laki-laki!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saku-_chan_!"

Panggilan itu membuatku yang tengah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebalku, mendengus pelan. Melirik panda imut yang bertengger manis di atas nakas—pukul tujuh pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkanku di hari libur. Menyebalkan!

"Saku-_chan_!" panggilan itu kembali terdengar, disusul ketukan pada pintu kamarku. Aku mengerang pelan sebelum kemudian bangkit dan melangkah gontai ke arah pintu. Wajah manis pamanku langsung menyambut begitu pintu kamarku terbuka. Senyum cerah terpatri di wajahnya yang memang sudah manis—yang tentu saja akan membuat wanita manapun akan goyah imannya. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untukku—bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya membuatku tahu dan hafal di luar kepala, bahwa ada maksud terselubung di balik senyumnya itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus, tentu saja—hey, dia sudah mengganggu waktu tidurku!

Umino Iruka, adalah pamanku, dan laki-laki yang kuhindari selama sebulan penuh setelah tragedi penolakan cinta itu—hey, kau juga pasti akan mengalami _shock_ berat sepertiku kalau tahu orang yang kau sukai ternyata adalah seorang uhuk-_gay_-uhuk dan orang itu menyukai pamanmu sendiri!

"Anoo... kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau temanku menginap disini selama beberapa hari?" aku mendongak, menatap Paman Iruka dengan kening berkerut. Apalagi saat mendengar pamanku itu menanyakannya dengan hati-hati—dia mendadak selalu menjaga tutur katanya dan mendadak selalu berbuat baik padaku –padahal dia sering mem-_bully_-ku waktu aku kecil dulu- setelah sebulan penuh aku menghindarinya. Yah, aku memang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian itu. Aku tidak ingin Paman Iruka mengalami ketakutan yang berlebih (?) setelah mengetahui bahwa dia disukai oleh laki-laki. Oh, aku bisa membayangkan betapa malangnya pamanku.

"Kenapa teman paman ingin menginap disini?" tanyaku acuh. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli teman Paman Iruka mau menginap disini atau mau menginap dimana pun. Yeah, aku menanyakannya hanya sekedar untuk basa-basi, mungkin—tidak mungkin 'kan aku hanya diam saja dan tiba-tiba membanting pintu kamar di depan wajah manis pamanku? Bisa-bisa kemanisan pamanku rontok seketika.

"Dia sedang ada masalah keluarga dan dia kabur dari rumah. Aku merasa kasihan saat dia bilang dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal disini selama sementara –beberapa hari, sampai masalahnya selesai. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Aku menaikkan alisku cuek, sebelum kemudian menyahut datar, "tidak apa-apa. Asal dia tidak merepotkan."

"_Arigatou_, Saku-_chan_." Paman Iruka tersenyum, sebelum kemudian menepuk puncak kepalaku ringan dan berbalik pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengikat rambut merah mudaku yang panjangnya sudah melebihi bahu menjadi satu, kemudian menepuk pelan pakaianku dan melangkah keluar, menunggu Paman Iruka di ruang tamu. Karena katanya hari ini teman Paman Iruka akan datang. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran siapa teman pamanku itu—apakah dia laki-laki atau malah perempuan?

Dan suara bel membuatku tersentak pelan. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan membuka pintu. Keningku berkerut saat melihat Paman Iruka berdiri di depan pintu, sendirian.

"Dimana temanmu, paman?" tanyaku heran. Paman Iruka tersenyum, mengedikkan dagunya ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah. Aku menatap seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangiku dan tampaknya pria itu tengah mengambil barang-barangnya yang berada di dalam mobil.

_Tunggu!_—mataku menyipit. Kenapa rasanya punggung itu tidak asing? Kenapa rasanya aku mengenal postur tubuh jangkung itu? Kenapa rasanya rambut perak yang mencuat melawan gravitasi itu juga tidak asing? Jangan-jangan—

_Ah, tidak mungkin!_—aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang mulai menari-nari di otakku. Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

"Hey, kau sudah selesai, Kakashi?"

_Tidak mungkin!_—mendadak aku menahan napas saat mendengar Paman Iruka menyebut nama itu. Nama dari orang yang tidak normal itu. Dan nama dari orang yang mati-matian aku hindari selama dua bulan ini. Dan setelah aku berhasil menata hatiku, orang itu kembali datang. Membuat semuanya kembali berantakan.

"Iya, iya... ini aku sudah sele—ah, Sakura!" dan tanpa merasa berdosa, pria bernama Hatake Kakashi itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sembari melemparkan senyum yang –harus kuakui- manis. Dan sialnya senyum itu mulai menggoyahkan imanku.

_Tidak-tidak-tidak!_—aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh lengah, dan aku tidak boleh jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya!

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura."—tapi sialnya, hatiku mengkhianati akal sehatku. Dan sialnya lagi jantung ini berdegup dengan kencang saat pria itu kembali melemparkan senyum manisnya. Aku menatapnya tajam alih-alih membalas sapaannya, dan dapat kulihat keningnya berkerut. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada wajahnya yang –sialnya- semakin tampan itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Paman Iruka. Dan tanpa perlu repot-repot bertanya, Paman Iruka sudah mengerti arti tatapanku.

"Dia Hatake Kakashi, teman yang aku ceritakan tadi pagi. Kau masih ingat dia 'kan?"

_'__Tentu saja aku masih ingat!'_—aku menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan pria itu kalau setiap kali aku berusaha melupakannya yang ada malah aku semakin sering memikirkannya, huh? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Dan, Saku-_chan_, Kakashi akan tinggal disini selama beberapa hari."

Kupikir, aku adalah orang paling sial di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Yosha~~! Alohaa~~ saya balik lagi bawa fanfic kakasaku yang tentunya gaje dan absurd kayak biasanya... haha XD berhubung kayaknya fandom kakasaku itu kayaknya sepi banget, jadi saya mau ngeramein... juga sebenernya sebagai permintaan maaf karena saya lagi enggak ada ide buat nerusin fanfic saya yang 'Mistake!' orz hehehehe XD dan berhubung ini baru prolog, jadi saya sengaja bikin yang pendek banget, muahahaha XD_**

**_Mind to review? ^^_**


End file.
